Future Trunks
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan Second Grade= |-|Super Saiyan Third Grade= |-|DBS Base= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan Rage= |-|With Spirit Bomb God-Ki Blade= Summary Future Trunks (未来のトランクス, Mirai no Torankusu) referred to in the series simply as Trunks, is the Saiyan and Human hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma from the alternate future. Well-mannered, serious and very cautious, Future Trunks hails from an alternate timeline in which Android 17 and Android 18 murdered the Z Fighters and proceeded to create apocalyptic hell on Earth. Future Trunks is trained by Future Gohan as a teenager, and becomes a gifted fighter, swordsman and a Super Saiyan; traits that aid him greatly in the battle against the Androids after traveling back in time in order to save his own future. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, Low 4-C as a Super Saiyan | Low 4-C, at least 4-C, High 4-C | 3-A, 3-A with Super Saiyan Rage, 3-A with Spirit Bomb God-Ki Blade Name: Trunks (generally referred as Future Trunks/Mirai Trunks by the fandom) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 19 (20 physically and 21 when Cell Games begin), 30 in Dragon Ball Super Classification: Human/Saiya-jin (Saiyan) Hybrid, Martial Artist, Member of the Capsule Corps from an alternate future Powers and Abilities: |-|Dragon Ball Z= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman and Martial Artist, Flight, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Acrobatics, Afterimage Creation, Shockwaves Generation, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Trunks will grow stronger every time he fights and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries), Transformation, Resistance to Cold and Radiations, Teleportation, Time Travel (with his Time Machine) |-|Dragon Ball Super= All previous abilities, Resistance to Petrification (Can use his ki to deflect Dabura's stone spit), Energy Reflection with sword obtained in Dragon Ball Super, Rage Power, Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Energy / Ki Absorption, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, Small Star level as a Super Saiyan (Curb-stomped Mecha-Frieza, who was superior to final form Frieza) | Small Star level, at least Star level as a Super Saiyan, Large Star level with 2nd and 3rd Grade Super Saiyan (Perfect Cell said that Trunks' most powerful form had greater raw power than his suppressed state. Cell was much swifter, and had better coordination) and as a Super Saiyan after training again in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Held his own against a Cell Jr.) | Universe level (Previously as a Super Saiyan, he was able to successfully kill Dabura, later undergoing more training and achieving Super Saiyan 2. Tried to fight with Super Saiyan 3 Goku as a Super Saiyan 2 and later on while in base, he was able to trade blows with Vegeta), Universe level with Super Saiyan Rage (Able to hold his own against Goku Black and Future Zamasu and knocked the former out with a Galick Gun), Universe level with Spirit Bomb God-Ki Blade (Managed to slice Fusion Zamasu in half and completely destroy his body) Speed: FTL, FTL+ as a Super Saiyan | FTL, at least FTL+ as a Super Saiyan (He is slower than normal in his 3rd Grade Super Saiyan form, however) | Massively FTL+ (Kept pace with Goku Black on numerous occasions) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, Small Star Class as a Super Saiyan (Casually sliced Freeza into pieces with his sword) | Small Star Class, at least Star Class as a Super Saiyan, Large Star level with 2nd and 3rd Grade Super Saiyan (Can trade blows with a casual Perfect Cell as a Third Grade Super Saiyan) and as a Super Saiyan after training again in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber | Universal, Universal with Super Saiyan Rage (Hurt Goku Black with a spinning backfist and knocked Zamasu down with a kick), Universal with Spirit Bomb God-Ki Blade Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, Small Star level as a Super Saiyan (Casually tanked an attack more powerful than what Frieza used to blow up Namek) | Small Star level, at least Star level as a Super Saiyan, Large Star level with 2nd and 3rd Grade Super Saiyan and as a Super Saiyan after training again in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber | Universe level, Universe level with Super Saiyan Rage (Withstood combined attacks from Zamasu and Black), Universe level with Spirit Bomb God-Ki Blade (Easily withstood attacks from Fusion Zamasu) Stamina: Very high in his base and all the other forms sans SSR, which constantly decreases his stamina. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary to Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Capsule Corporation Jacket, Sword (Unknown origin, likely forged by advanced technology), various capsules for miniaturized goods (Including his Time Machine) Intelligence: Gifted. Trunks inherited some of his mother's genius with technology. He's also a fairly skilled martial artist and about the only character in Dragon Ball who doesn't mess around and does finish his opponent in combat. Weaknesses: Trunks cannot breathe in the vacuum of space, he can't dominate very well his 3rd Grade state, and Cell noticed this saying him he is particularly slow in this transformation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'SSJ Transformations:' Trunks can transform to SSJ1, and later to USSJ and a higher form of USSJ, which increases his strength and power but at the expense of his speed. He can also turn into a SSJ2 and SSR. * Burning Attack: Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. *'Shining Sword Attack:' A technique Future Trunks uses to kill Mecha-Frieza. He fires a Burning Attack slowly enough for the opponent to dodge by taking to the air, where he surprises and slices the opponent to bits before finishing them off with a flash of yellow energy shot from one hand. *'Super Buster Cannon:' The attack Future Trunks uses against Vegeta to stop him from helping Cell absorbing Android 18. Future Trunks charges up a giant ball of energy in his hands and fires an enormous beam from that ball of energy. *'Masenko:' Future Trunks is shown using the Combined Masenko with Gohan against Broly and used individually against Black in the ruined future Earth. *'Heat Dome Attack:' Trunks surrounds himself in a large dome of energy and fires an enormous blast of energy from it, capable of completely obliterating most opponents. *'Galick Gun:' Trunks bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. *'Final Flash:' Trunks conducts ki in both of his hands that he places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. *'Mafuba:' Also known as the "Evil Containment Wave," this is a technique Trunks learned after watching Piccolo do it once. With it he is able to seal away evil beings into a container and BFR them, as he temporarily did to Future Zamasu. *'Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb):' Trunks conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending on the amount of harnessed ki energy, Trunks was able to absorb it and further empowering himself. Key: Pre RoSaT Trunks | Post RoSaT Trunks | Dragon Ball Super Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Frieza (Dragon Ball) Frieza's profile (ToP Frieza vs DBS Trunks) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Time Travelers Category:Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Pressure Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Rage Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3